Jack's first love!
by Slightlydizzy
Summary: Samantha was once the love of Jack's life. Now that he has found her, can he keep her.


Anna and Samantha walked beside Elizabeth. Their dresses swayed in the wind, and pulled Sam's hat from her head. She tried to grab it but sighed when it blew away. She smiled and turned back to continue walking.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't stay for tea Sam? We are having a guest coming," asked Elizabeth when the stopped in front of her home.  
  
"I am sure Liz. I must get home and see that everything is in order for tomorrow night," answered Samantha.  
  
"Than we shall see you at the party tomorrow evening," said Liz, leading Anna inside.  
  
Sam hurried to her own home and hung her cloak on the peg. She pulled on an apron and entered the kitchen. She stepped up next to the cook and tasted the dinner for that night.  
  
"Mmm, this is doing well nanna. Just add some more salt," she said before rushing back to the foyer.  
  
Sam removed the apron and sat down at a desk. She pulled out some papers and spent the next few hours going over the books her father had left to her. She yawned and laid her head down. The clock struck midnight, waking her from her long nap. She gasped and shook her head.  
  
"Oh goodness. I slept too long. I forgot to take the taxes to Liz's father. I best do that now," she said.  
  
Sam tied a hooded cloak around her and picked upa small bag of coin. She tucked it inside her dress and walked to the door. She heard her name from the stairway and turned to find her brother there.  
  
"I will be right back. I need to take the taxes to Liz. Go back to bed," she told the young boy.  
  
She stepped out into the cool night air and closed the door behind her. Breathing in she started her walk to Liz's home. She knocked on the door and smiled at the butler.  
  
"Good evening Miss Samantha. Let me fetch Miss Elizabeth," He said.  
  
"Thankyou Rufus," she thanked him as he left.  
  
Samantha heard voices coming from the nearby sitting room. She heard Liz speak to the butler followed by her footsteps. She opened the doors and smiled at Sam.  
  
"Aw dear Sam. Rufus said you stopped by. What brings you out at this time of night?" asked Liz.  
  
"I had forgotten to drop the taxes by earlier. I brought them tonight," answered Sam. "I forgot you were having company. I would have left it for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Sam. It is just a good friend. Why don't you come and have some tea, or whatever you prefer," said Liz, laughing softly.  
  
"Oh I couldn't ," answered Sam as Liz took her arm and led her into the parlor.  
  
"Will dear. Look who has stopped by to say hello," said Liz, smiling.  
  
"well hello Sam. I thought you weren't coming. Liz told me you were busy," said Will, hugging her.  
  
"I still am. I just dropped off the taxes. Than Liz insisted that I stay," answered Sam.  
  
"Well than have a seat. What will you have?" asked Will.  
  
"You know very well what I will have Will. Just not too much," giggled Sam.  
  
"Here, sit by Jack. He should be back in a few moments from tha lavatory," said Liz.  
  
"Ok a small glass of rum it is than. You should like Jack. All he drinks is rum," laughed Will.  
  
Sam sipped her drink while she and Liz talked. Than she heard a familiar laugh and turned to see someone enter the room. When she saw him, she almost dropped her drink.  
  
"Sam, are you ok dear?" said Liz noticing her friends look.  
  
"Well I be a drowned pirate. If it isn't little Samantha," chuckled Jack.  
  
"Hello Jack," she said, her voice calm and cool.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Will.  
  
"Yes, we grew up together. Unfortunately," answered Samantha, turning away.  
  
"Jack you never told us you lived on land as a lad," giggled Liz.  
  
"He was until he left to travel the ocean," said Sam softly.  
  
"I never tell anyone about my past. You know that," chuckled Jack, plopping down by Sam.  
  
Sam stood and moved towards a window and stared out. Liz watched as Jack's eyes lingered on Sam, with a wistful look in his eyes. She shook her head and turned back to Will. Sam sipped at her rum and let her mind wander back through forgotten memories. She felt someone move up beside her and turned her head to find Jack standing by her.  
  
"It is good to see ye, love. After all these years, I thought I would ne'er see ye again," he chuckled, giving her a crooked smile she once loved.  
  
"I can't say the same Jack. I myself have very much tried to forget you," she said, turning away.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, love," he said, drinking his rum and looking out the window.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
"Jack!" screamed Samantha as she watched the young man board the ship.  
  
The man turned around and saw a young woman running towards him. He opened his arms and she rushed into them. They held each other tight, her tears soaking his shirt.  
  
"Don't leave Jack. Please," she sobbed.  
  
"You know I have to. Your father doesn't approve of me. Besides, I feel the call. I will come back for you Sam. I promise," he whispered.  
  
Sam pulled back and their lips met in a soft kiss. His rough hands held her cheeks and his thumb brushed away her tears.  
  
"You promise?" she whispered.  
  
"Yep, that I do. I could never break a promise to you love. Wait for me," he said smiling a crooked smile.  
  
"I will Jack. I love you," she said, more tears falling as he turned to board.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
"You broke your promise Jack. You never came back," she said, before setting the glass down and walking from the room.  
  
"Sam?" called Liz rushing after her.  
  
Will turned to find Jack still staring out the window, his glass untouched in his hand. He saw the hurt in his eyes and shook his head. What happened between you two Jack? Thought Will.  
  
Liz came back to the room and shook her head. She saw Jack set the full glass down and leave the room. She looked at Will who only shrugged. Sighing she began to clean up the glasses.  
  
Outside, Sam walked slowly along the sidewalks. She felt fresh tears spill down her face and let them fall unheaded. Old emotions and hurt had resurfaced, emotions that she thought she had buried.  
  
When she reached her home she ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She covered her sobs in the soft featherbed and cried herself to sleep. In her dreams she dreamed of the man Jack had become. She walked through the fog towards Jack where he stood with his arms outstretched and smiling.  
  
The sounds of the morning bell woke her. She quickly bathed and dressed for last minute shopping. She wore a blue dress and bonnet with feathers on it. She came down the stairs to find her brother waiting for her,smiling eagerly.  
  
"Well what would you like today?" she asked him gently.  
  
"Candy," he said.  
  
They laughed as their carriage drove into town. As they stepped from the carriage, her brother grabbed her hand and pulled her from one shop to another. The day soon turned warm and she removed her gloves and cloak. Than she took the bonnet off and handed them to her driver.  
  
"Come Peter. I must get some stuff for tonight. We can get you some candy while we are there," she said as she stepped inside a store.  
  
"Well hello Miss Sam. What can I do for you today?" smiled a man.  
  
"I am here to pickup my orders. And Peter would like some candy," she said.  
  
While she spoke to the man, Peter chose several small bags of candy and than they left the store with their purchases. They gave them to the driver and she turned to Peter.  
  
"Ok what do you want to do for the next hour?" she asked.  
  
"Can we go look at the ships?" he said smiling brightly.  
  
"Allright," she said as he dragged her to the docks.  
  
As she watched him run around looking in awe at the ships, she walked along the beach. She had heard the stories of Jack and the Black Pearl. She walked past some rocks and stepped into a small grotto. She removed her boots and dropped them on the beach. She felt the breeze on her face as she reached up and pulled the pins from her hair. It fell in sun streaked waves to her waist as it blew softly in the wind.  
  
"Hey sis. What ship is that?" said Peter as he ran up to her.  
  
"That must be the Black Pearl," she said, looking at a beautiful black ship moored nearby.  
  
"The pirate ship? Wow," he said.  
  
"Thanks kid," said a gruff voice from behind them. "I kind of fancy her myself."  
  
"Wow! Your Captain Jack Sparrow," gasped Peter.  
  
"Yep. Ye be right about that. Hello Sam," said Jack, looking at Sam.  
  
She is still beautiful he said as his breath caught at the sight of her.  
  
"Hello Jack," she said, frowning.  
  
"You know him? Wow, why didn't you ever tell me you knew a pirate?" said Peter.  
  
"That's enough Peter. Why don't you go find your friends," said Sam.  
  
"Ok Sam," laughed Peter as he ran off.  
  
"He's grown up. Twill be a fine lad," said Jack, smiling.  
  
"Yes he is. Why are you here Jack?" she asked, sighing.  
  
"I remembered we used to come 'ere as kids. Din't know ye were 'ere though," he said, bending down to trace in the sand.  
  
Sam turned and watched him draw stick figures in the sand. She remembered they used to do the same as children. Stories of the hard life he had lived came back to her. Will had told her about the curse of the Black Pearl and how he and Jack had met. Though at the time she didn't know he was the same Jack she knew. She noticed a series of scars on the back of his neck and his cheek. She suddenly realized they had both grown up. She knew their lives apart had been dealt by fate and that she had forgiven him a long time ago.  
  
At this one free moment she saw the Jack she once knew. The boy she played with and the young man she had once loved. Now she looked at the man that he had become and it had carved him into a fine man. She smiled and kneeled next to him. Her slender fingers traced a picture of him and her standing next to each other holding hands. He turned curious looking eyes to her and she smiled. She took his hand in hers and pulled him up with her.  
  
"Welcome home Jack Sparrow. I should have told you this last night. But the old feelings came back," she said squeezing his hand and smiling.  
  
"You had right to do so. After I never came back," he said gruffly.  
  
"No I didn't. Jack, we have both been changed by these past years. I gave up hope of ever seeing you again long ago and I forgave you. We both moved on and the lives we live have molded us into who we are now. Though you are a pirate captain, I still see the man I once knew. You are just a little older, and rough around the edges," she said laughing.  
  
"As you 'ave grown into the lovely lass I knew you would be. I am sorry I caused you such grief love," he said, touching a thumb to her cheek.  
  
They stood there looking at the water for several moments. They talked about their past lives and laughed at stories they hadn't heard in years. Than as the sun began to set, Sam suddenly gasped.  
  
"What is it love?" he said.  
  
"The party. I forgot about the party. I have to get home and get ready," she said.  
  
"I will walk you there," he offered.  
  
"Thankyou Jack. Will you stay?" she asked as they walked to the door.  
  
"I am not sure I would be welcomed," he said.  
  
"Don't worry. You will," she chuckled, pulling him inside with her.  
  
Sam left Jack in the kitchen to get dressed. She felt her heart lighten knowing that her old friend had come home. Though she knew he wasn't there for long, she would enjoy the time she had with him. She took a quick bath and dressed in a light red dress. The front plunged down a little, revealing the tops of her ample breasts. She dusted them with rose powder and dabbed some light rosewater on her neck. She than pulled her hair into a half braid and tied it with blue ribbon.  
  
"Sam, everyone is here," yelled her brother.  
  
"I am coming," she called back.  
  
As Sam stopped at the top of the stairs she heard people talking and laughing. As she began to walk down the stairs people stopped and stared at her. She saw only Jack, who turned and walked over to take her arm.  
  
"Yer still beautiful love," he whispered in her ear.  
  
He led her to a soft chair in the parlor and the evening began. She had been right when she said Jack would be welcomed. The guests, including Will, took him aside and soon had him entertaining them with stories of the high seas. Several times Sam turned to find him staring at her across the room as he spoke. She would smile back and turn back to the women. They soon moved into the dining room for dinner. She laughed as Jack told more stories and at how he ate like a mad man. She watched him spear the meat with his knife and eat it right off it.  
  
"Oh Mr Sparrow. Your so courageous," tittered one woman.  
  
"Why thankyou ma'am," he said, offering her a piece of meat.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes when the woman giggled. She turned when the butler tapped her shoulder. He whispered in her ear and she stood to follow him. He led her into the foyer and she saw a stranger.  
  
"May I help you sir?" she said.  
  
"I was told Captain Sparrow were 'ere," he said.  
  
"Yes he is. Who might you be?" she said shaking his grimy hand.  
  
"Gibbs, Miss. Captain's first mate," he answered.  
  
"Well come in than. Jack is in the dining room," she said.  
  
"If yer don't mind none Miss I would rather he come to me. I am not fit for the dining room," he answered.  
  
"I don't care how your dressed. You come in and have some food and Jack can speak to you," she said, pulling him with her.  
  
"Gibbs? What you doin 'ere? Is the ship al right?" said Jack, suddenly serious.  
  
Sam saw Gibbs pull Jack into a private corner and saw Jack's expression turn very serious. She knew it was time for her guests to leave. She turned to find the one woman start to saunter over to Jack and stepped in her way.  
  
"Excuse me Samantha. I was going to just," she said when Sam stopped her short.  
  
"I know what you were doing Iris. But Jack is busy at this time. I think it is time you left anyway," she said guiding Iris over to the butler. "Richard please take Iris to the door please."  
  
After a few moments, all that was Will, Liz, Jack, and Gibbs. Sam saw that Will had joined Jack and Gibbs and she picked up a cup of tea and sat by Liz. She sipped her tea and watched the men talk. She suddenly got the feeling that this was the way she wanted to spend her life. In a home, with a husband and family. She wanted that man to be Jack but she could never forgive herself for taking him from the sea. It was his life, and it was in his blood. She sipped more tea and turned to Liz.  
  
"I am worried Sam. They have been talking for too long, and Jackdoes not look happy. Something is wrong," said Liz, slowly drinking her own tea.  
  
"Whatever it may be I am sure the men can handle it," answered Sam.  
  
They turned when the men suddenly broke apart. Will took Liz and led her into another room. Gibbs left the parlour and Sam watched Jack stare into the fire. Sam set down her tea, and sensing Jacks mood, she stood and moved to his side. She took his hand in hers and he looked at her.  
  
"Jack, I can tell something is not right. Is there anything I can do to help?" she said, offering her help yet letting him choose to tell her what is wrong.  
  
"The Black Pearl has been taken. The crew was overwhelmed and it was taken. We need to try and get a ship to go after her. But there is no one that can help on that part," he said, his eyes full of despair.  
  
Sam knew in her heart how much he loved that old ship of his. And she knew how much he cared for his crew. By the way he was acting, she knew that he had lost some of his crew to the sea. Knowing he needed to keep his pride, she squeezed his hand tighter and just stood there with him as comfort. While she did this her mind wandered around ways to help him. Than she knew what she could do. She kept a small bag of gold doubloons hidden in her purse. She knew it would break her but she had to do this for the man she once loved.  
  
"Jack, there is a way to get a ship. Come with me," she said, tugging him with her.  
  
She led him to her room and kneeled on the floor. As she searched for the loose board, Jack watched her. Strong feelings welled up in his heart at her act of helping him, a man whod had once broken her heart. He stepped back when she stood and handed him the heavy bag.  
  
"What is this? I canna take this," he said.  
  
"You can and you will. There is enough there to commission a ship and go after the Pearl. Please Jack. I want to do this for you ok? You can't lose the life you love so much," she said, a sadness passing over her eyes before she turned away.  
  
"Thank you Sam. I will repay you for this," she heard him say, than hearing his footsteps as he left.  
  
"Good journeys my dear Jack. May the sea give back what it has taken," she said.  
  
Several days later, Sam let her servants go. She walked to the dock and watched the water splash against the beach. She didn't hear the shouts before she was grabbed from behind. She was about to struggle when Will stepped in front of her. She sighed and the hand let go.  
  
"Will, don't do that," she said gasping for air.  
  
"Sorry Miss. It was the only way," said Gibbs from behind her.  
  
"Will, whats going on? Where's Jack?" she said, suddenly worried.  
  
"He's on the Black Pearl. But not as the Captain," he said.  
  
"And Liz?" she gasped.  
  
"They have her too. We came back to find help. Do you know anyone who could help?" asked Will.  
  
"Well my father once knew the pirate Dastardly. He was like a second father to me. We could see if he could help," she said.  
  
"Do you know where to find him?" asked Gibb's.  
  
"In Tortuga. But I have to go with you. He will know me," she said.  
  
They set sail that afternoon and arrived in Tortuga a few days later. Sam led them to Dastardly's room and knocked. When he opened the door his face lit up.  
  
"Aw Sammy. Ye look just beautiful. Come in," he said.  
  
They spoke with him and he offered the services of his crew. They knew Jack and respected the heck out of him. That night, Sam stood at the window of Dastardly's ship cabin. She wore the clothes of a male pirate so as not to draw eyes.  
  
"Oh Jack. Hold on were coming," she whispered.  
  
Days pass and still no sign of the Black Pearl. They land on an island for more provisions and Sam takes a walk along the beach. As she climbs down a small cliff she sees some black sails. Gasping she turns to go tell the others. Someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.  
  
Sam fights her captor, to no avail. She is dragged to the Pearl and on board. A pirate ties her hands and drops her on the deck. Someone pulls her bandana off and her hair spills free.  
  
"It's a woman capn. And a lovely one at that," snickers a pirate ludely.  
  
"aye that she be. And she be mine," said an ugly man from a doorway.  
  
Sam soon found herself sitting inside the captain's cabin. He looked at her lewdly and snickered.  
  
"Now lets see what you are hiding," he said.  
  
"No leave me alone," she said, biting him when he touched her.  
  
"You rotten wench," he said, backhanding her.  
  
The force of his slap sent her against the bed pole. A gash on he cheek bled slowly and her face turned bruised. She felt tears form in her eyes but refused to let him see her cry.  
  
"You can join the others since you won't obey me. Patty take her below and throw her in the hold," he shouted.  
  
Sam's vision grew blurry as she was dragged below. In the hold sat Liz and Jack. He stood shakily as the door opened and someone was thrown in next to him. He growled when he saw it was Sam.  
  
"Who did this to her? When I find out your dead," he shouted at the door.  
  
"Jack, she's ok. It's just a cut," said Liz untying the bond's.  
  
Jack dropped beside Sam and held her hand while Liz draped a wet cloth on her cheek. He raised her hand and rubbed it against his rough cheek.  
  
"I should ne'er brought 'er in to this. She would be safe," he said, pain in his voice.  
  
"She would have found some way to help you Jack. She loves you," said Liz, wetting the cloth again.  
  
"That was a long time ago Liz," he said.  
  
"Jack, I am a woman. We know these things. She never stopped loving you. We never really do," said Liz softly.  
  
Jack mulled over the words that Liz said. He leaned back against the hold wall and pulled Sam into his lap. He listened to the waves crash against the outside. He closed his eyes as silent tears finally began to fall. They slid down his skin and fell onto Sam's own cheek. A soft palm pressed against his face and he opened his eyes. Looking down he found Sam looking at him concerned.  
  
"Why do you cry Jack?" she whispered softly.  
  
Jack suddenly pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he suddenly let go. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as his body shook with sobs. She had seen him cry when they were younger but never like this and it scared her.  
  
"Jack?" she whispered as she lifted his eyes to hers.  
  
"So much has happened to us. Life tore us apart and just when I thought I could finally be with you it throws us into this. I thought I had lost you," he said, his voice rough from crying.  
  
"What do you mean Jack?" she whispered.  
  
"I love you Sam. I never stopped," he said, pressing his lips softly to hers.  
  
Sam hesitated for a second before she kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck and her body molded against his. His eyes closed and he sighed in contentment. When Sam broke the kiss and leaned back he opened his eyes.  
  
"I love you Jack Sparrow. I have loved you since we were children. I will never stop," she whispered, smiling.  
  
"Umm I hate to break up a touching scene but we need to get out of here," said Liz, smirking.  
  
"That is already taken care of. Will and Gibbs are getting in place now. I am doing my part right now," she said.  
  
"You mean getting caught was a part of your plan?" said Jack shocked.  
  
"Yes. But getting this wasn't," she said rubbing her face.  
  
"What are we to do?" said Liz.  
  
"First of all we get out of here," said Sam smiling and holding up a set of keys.  
  
"You pilfered them? That's my girl," chuckled Jack.  
  
"I learned from the best. Now lets get to the deck. The others should be on the side waiting," she whispered.  
  
They quietly opened the door and Jack took out the guard. They snuck to the stairs and Sam saw a guard. She motioned the others to stay there and she took off her outer jacket and sauntered up the stairs. While she kept the pirates attention, Jack snuck up and knocked him out.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," said Jack handing her her jacket.  
  
"Thank you," she chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
They moved through the shadows and over to the side. Sam saw Will and waved to him. She threw down a rope ladder and the others climbed up.  
  
"Oh Will. I knew you would come," whispered Liz, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Allright Will. The boss is in the cabin. I was able to get the map where the rest of the Pearl's crew are being held," said Sam handing a map to Gibbs.  
  
"Well than let's take back your ship Jack," said Dastardly.  
  
"Gibbs take the women to a safe place," said Jack.  
  
"Oh no you don't Jack. I am staying with you," said Sam, poking his chest with her finger.  
  
"Ok, Ok! But stay with me," he chuckled.  
  
"If she is staying than so am I," said Liz, appearing changed into pants and shirt.  
  
"Liz! You want to fight?" said Will.  
  
"Yes. Sam has been showing me how to defend myself. Now let's go," she said.  
  
Jack took Sam's hand and they headed for the cabin. They pressed back against the wall and Jack peered inside. The man was asleep and Jack motioned for her to get ready. Jack stood in front of the door and kicked it in. Sam blocked her face from the splinters and watched Jack chuckle at the man as he awoke.  
  
"Aw so we meet at Last Jack Sparrow," he growled.  
  
"Yes but it will be our last," said Jack.  
  
Sam watched as they rushed each other and fought with their swords. She interfered with another pirate, taking him out. She suddenly heard a gunshot and turned to Jack. She saw him standing with a pistol in his hands. The other man slid to his knees and fell lifeless to the ground. She saw Jack hold his hand out to her and she ran to him. He held her with his good hand and laid his chin on her head. It was finally over.  
  
"You did it Jack," she whispered.  
  
"We both did," he said, grunting in pain.  
  
Sam moved back to find his leg bleeding as well as his side. He dropped the gun and draped his good arm over her shoulder. She put her arm around his back and helped him walk to where the others were.  
  
"Well Jack. Another fight won," said Will clasping hands with his friend.  
  
"Come on. Lets go home," said Liz, hugging Will.  
  
Sam looked into Jack's eyes and smiled. She turned to Liz and shook her head.  
  
"I am home Liz. Wherever Jack is I will be too," she said, feeling Jack hug her.  
  
"Your staying?" said Jack turning her to him.  
  
"Unless you don't want me," she said, not finishing as he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Liz and Will chuckled and left. Jack and Sam stood on the deck waving as they watched the others sail away. She turned and stared into his eyes that were finally full of happiness.  
  
"Welcome home Sam," he said before claiming her lips in a long passionate kiss. 


End file.
